Vieille Femme
La vieille femme 'ou '''vieille Dame (オバアサン ''Obāsan) est un titre donné à plusieurs personnages dans la série The Legend of Zelda. Vieilles femmes The Legend of Zelda leftDans The Legend of Zelda, une vieille femme est cachée derrière la cascade de la montagne de la Mort. Elle indique simplement "Pay me and I'll talk" (Paye-moi et je te parlerai). C'est seulement en lui donnant le nombre intermédiaire de rubis possible qu'elle donne des informations utiles comme une voyante, en lui indiquant comment avancer dans les collines Perdues (aller 5 fois au nord). Si Link lui donne trop ou pas assez de rubis, elle dit : "That's not enough to talk" ou "Boy you're rich" ("ce n'est pas suffisant pour parler" ou "Mon garçon, tu es riche"). De plus, en versant assez d'argent à une autre vieille femme dans les bois Perdus, elle va révéler à Link les directions qu'il doit prendre afin de passer à travers les bois et parvenir au cimetière (haut, gauche, bas, gauche). Link peut recevoir une lettre d'un vieil homme dans une grotte au nord-est d'Hyrule. Lorsque Link montre la lettre à une vieille femme qui ne parle pas dans une grotte, elle lui vend des potions de vie: de l'eau de vie. The Adventure of Link leftIl existe deux types de vieilles femmes dans The Adventure of Link: certaines qui ont une robe rouge, et qui n'ont pas de rôle en particulier (si ce n'est celui de donner des conseils plus ou moins avisés à Link), et d'autres qui restaurent la magie dans presque toutes les villes du jeu. Ces dernières sont reconnaissables par leur robe orange et offrent à Link l'opportunité de se reposer dans leur maison. Deux vieilles femmes ont besoin d'aide, une dans la ville de Mido, qui a besoin d'eau de vie pour sa fille malade, et une autre dans la ville de Darunia, qui a un enfant qui vient d'être kidnappé. Oracle of Ages/Seasons left|Une Vieille Femmeright|Une autre vieille femmeOn retrouve aussi plusieurs vieilles femmes dans Oracle of Ages: l'une se trouve chez elle, à la cité Lynna, et est terrorisée car son petit-fils vient de se transformer en statue, après une malédiction de Veran. En jeu lié, on trouve aussi une vieille femme proche d'un Arbre Braise, qui demande à Link d'aller donner un secret à un vieil homme qui habite dans un souterrain derrière l'horlogerie du village Horon. left|La mère de Mme YannLa mère de Mme Yan apparaît aussi en jeu lié dans Oracle of Seasons. Link peut accepter d'écouter son secret, qu'il doit répéter à Mme Yan. Uneright|La vieille femme de la Cité Engloutie autre vieille femme, apparaît aussi à la cité Engloutie. Elle est la femme du Maître Plongeur. BS The Legend of Zelda leftUne vieille femme est présente dans BS The Legend of Zelda, dans une grotte à l'est du niveau 2. Elle vend de l'eau de vie à la mascotte si celle-ci lui rapporte la lettre d'un vieil homme, comme dans The Legend of Zelda. La robe de la vieille femme change de couleur en fonction de la tunique portée par la mascotte. Autres vieilles femmes célèbres *Impa - dans plusieurs jeux de la série. *La femme de Sahasrahla - dans A Link to the Past . *Syrup - de A Link to the Past , Link Awakening , Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons , et The Minish Cap. *Granny - dans Ocarina of Time . *La grand-mère d'Anju - dans Majora's Mask *Koume et Kotake - dans Majora's Mask. *L'ancienne dans Skyward Sword. *Mamie Magie dans A Link Between Worlds. Galerie Vieille_femme_aol.png|Vieille femme orange dans The Adventure of Link. Vieille_Femme_Bleue_AOL.gif|Vieille femme violette dans The Adventure of Link. Vieille Femme SS HH.jpg|La vieille femme de Skyward Sword dans Hyrule Historia Vieille Femme 6 SS HH.jpg|Autre artwork d'Hyrule Historia de la vieille femme de Skyward Sword Vieille Femme 3 SS HH.jpg|Une série d'artworks d'Hyrule Historia Vieille Femme 5 SS HH.jpg Vieille Femme 10 SS HH.jpg Vieille Femme 8 SS HH.jpg Vieille Femme 9 SS HH.jpg Vieille Femme 2 SS HH.jpg Vieille Femme 4 SS HH.jpg Vieille Femme 7 SS HH.jpg Catégorie:Hyliens Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Sheikahs Catégorie:Commerce et Marchands Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Voyants